


Not One for Desperation

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Star Trek: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: McCoy fears that they will never get Spock back even after their sacrifice to revive him, but he finds hope in Spock's late night visit. (Set after Star Trek: IV)





	Not One for Desperation

Looking up from Jim's pale face in the sickbay, McCoy felt as if he had aged for ten years. Jim would live today, but how long until his luck went out?

He rubbed his eyes. It was a long day for him after finishing the exhausting operation on Jim. He needed a drink.

Entering his office, he was surprised to see that Spock was there. _The irony_ , he thought, feeling melancholy. Not so long ago he would take Spock's presence here for granted - When Jim was hurt, Spock kept vigil by his side, and Jim did the same for Spock. The sickbay staff learned long ago to arrange a chair by either one's bedside.

Until Spock's death.

"He will live," McCoy said, taking his bottle of wine and taking two glasses. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, my shift will begin soon," Spock said in an impassive tone

McCoy missed the old subtle inflection in Spock's voice and suddenly felt tired. _After everything we went through, is it the best we can come up with_?

"Why're you here, Spock?" he asked. "Jim's sleeping. You can ask for a report on his progress from the bridge or wherever."

Was it McCoy's imagination, or did Spock's face tense up?

"I..." Spock hesitated. "I would like to visit the captain." He looked uncertain, as if he were unsure why he would do that.

"Be my guest, though as I have said don't expect him to wake up until tomorrow afternoon." McCoy shrugged, pouring into his glass as Spock left.

At the office, McCoy drank while watching them. Spock sat like a statue by Jim's side until Jim turned over in his sleep. Slowly, Spock fondled Jim's hair, his face softened up.

McCoy turned away from them both and poured another glass of wine, his heart lightened up.

_They still have a long way to go_ , McCoy thought, _but everything will be all right_.


End file.
